


Another Reality

by Ram_Dam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram_Dam/pseuds/Ram_Dam
Summary: Wanda Maximoff wakes up in an different  reality with no memories after the snap
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 1





	Another Reality

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited. I wrote this in 2018 for a project i never handed in, so i put it here.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!

I feel and see a blinding light over my closed eyes. I raise my arms to my face covering my face with my hands. I lay there for what feel like hours. When I finally open my eyes I squint from all too bright sun. when my eyes finally adjust to the light I see hills covered in green grass and wildflowers. The sudden noise of bees buzzing around the flower collecting honey for their hives. I see butterflies of all different colors flying in the sky, I look up the multicolored galaxy that is our sky. I sit there enjoy the sun that comes from the multiple suns, when i feel the strength to stand. I start to raise from the grass i feel my muscles straining almost as i had been in a battle, no,not in a place so beautiful, i think. I then start to wander, the green sunny plant i woke up on. I soon come upon on a tree, on the branches grow a bright pink fruit, my stomach begins to grumble signaling that i´m hungry. Suddenly a red glow emerges from my hands, the red glow travels to one of the fruits and snaps the thin branch holding up in the tree then floats towards me land lands in my palms. I bring the fruit up to my mouth take a big bite out of it. Flavor fills my mouth, sweet and bitter at the time. The juice from the fruit drips out the corners of my mouth. I quickly devour the fruit, once i reach the core i drop the seed on the ground. I then realise that the suns are setting and it night is close. I head looking for somewhere to spend the night. After a while I come upon a grove of trees with leaves hanging from the branches. I agree with myself that this is a safe place to spend the night. I lay on the dry and fallen leaves, that make something like a soft bed, it’s a little uncomfortable but i´ll make do. It doesn't take long for me to travel to dreamland. 

I feel tears running down my face has i send a blast of pure red power out of one of my hands towards the forehead of a red skinned man, his screams of agony flow through the wind making them louder. More tears flood my eyes has i look around myself, and see people fighting a big purple man and failing. I then use my other hand to send a bigger blast of power, has the man come closer but the man gets to me quickly. One and facing the red man, i move that other to the man approaching me, trying to keep him away from me. All of a sudden something on the red man explodes send in a yellow blast of power throwing everyone back and kill the man. 

I take a gasp of air as i sit up panting heavily. As i remember my name and my life, the brother i had, the family I had. I sit there crying, not knowing if my family is dead of alive. Thanos got to earth he got the stones. 

̈”My name is Wanda Maximoff. I come from earth and I'm 23 years old.” i recite in a whisper. As I rock back and forth, tears running down my face as I think of my lost friends.


End file.
